Accidental Addiction 2: Potion Gone Wrong
by Lyakan
Summary: What happens when you mix Kagome, a love potion, a crazy seller, and Sesshomaru together? You get a big disaster! But wait, he gets to keep his whole ego and emotionless state but when it comes to seeing her, it turns into a big problem! Kagome’s potion h


Disclaimer: I really don't own Inuyasha…so sad…but I do own my own character…obvious enough…isn't it?

Summary: What happens when you mix Kagome, a love potion, a crazy seller, and Sesshomaru together? You get a big disaster! But wait, he gets to keep his whole ego and emotionless state but when it comes to seeing her, it turns into a big problem! Kagome's potion has gone wrong! One-shot!

Accidental Addiction 2: Potion Gone Wrong

After the big adventure of Fluffy's Chocolate Addiction, everything started to settle down…

…well almost every thing…and everyone…

…but the thing was Kagome got to go back home without Inuyasha getting after her! I mean the only time he would do that without her begging like a puppy. Inuyasha asked Kagome if he could have the pictures of his brother doing the most stupid things in the world…

…and he said that he wasn't the type to do such pathetic things…HA! They made him…and it's now over…

Inuyasha, sitting on the tree reminiscing about what happened weeks ago, looked down at the group. Miroku, as always, had to grab Sango's ass. Sango, on the other hand, probably loves to slap the shit out of Miroku, Shippo was chasing a butterfly around in circles, Kirara was sleeping on Sango's lap, and Sesshomaru was...WAIT! Sesshomaru?! When did he get here?! Growling, Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and landed in front of his brother.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Inuyasha yelled. Once again, Sesshomaru had to try not to show how much that hurt his ears.

"Silence, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru ordered. "Where is the miko?"

"That ain't nonna your business now ain't it?!" he growled. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at his half-brother.

"Watch what you say Inuyasha, for it could be your last." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Inuyasha snorted.

"Feh, whatever!" and with that, Inuyasha jumped back up into his tree.

"Hn. Stupid half-breed."

Sesshomaru walked over to the nearest tree that wasn't Inuyasha's, sat under it and waited for the miko.

---

Kagome snuggled into her bed. Home. She was glad to be home. It's been weeks since she's been home. Her family was out on vacation for 2 weeks, so she decided that since she was home, she would just relax.

Kagome yawned. "Man, I must be tired! Having to make Sesshomaru do all those funny things, was sort of tiring, but at least she enjoyed it. Her favorite one was probably where she sat Sesshomaru with Inuyasha's beads. Yeah…she remembered it clearly.

---Flashback---

_Sango laughed hard with the others. She had asked Sesshomaru to run in circles and of course he did it._

"_Ok! My turn!" Kagome shouted. She turned to Inuyasha and said, "Hey, Inuyasha! Come here for a moment!"_

_Inuyasha, was rolling on the ground laughing when he heard Kagome calling him over. He stopped laughing, got off the ground and walked over to Kagome._

"_What is it?" he asked. When she reached out towards him, the only thoughts that were running through his mind were 'Oh shit, oh shit, OH SHIIIIITTTT!' or 'Is she going to hug me or kiss me?' until, that is, when he felt a tug around his neck. He looked down. Her hands where clutching the beads around his neck! Kagome gently took off the beads and held them in her hands. She then turned around to see Sesshomaru still running around in circles. 'Dogs are dogs…' she thought. Then it hit her…she grinned very big._

"_Oh Sesshomaru…" she called out. Sesshomaru stopped in mid tracks and looked up at Kagome. Everyone burst out laughing. The Great oh so Icy Lord of the Western Lands was drooling!!! Yes drooling! _(funny sight it would be to see him do…) _Kagome stopped laughing then cleared her throat. "Come here boy!!!" Everyone laughed even harder. Sesshomaru obediently ran over to her on all fours. Now Inuyasha was surly going to pee his pants off. Of course…Jaken already did._

_Kagome placed the beads around Sesshomaru then said, "Sesshomaru…" He looked up at her._

"_SIT!!!!"_

_Sesshomaru was sent face first into the floor. Now everyone was on the ground laughing. Inuyasha, however, just already pissed his pants from laughing so badly._

"_Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit!!!!!!" More crashing sounds were heard across the lands. Everyone laughed so hard that they all could barely breath._

_Then the weirdest noise came from Sesshomaru…_

…_he whimpered._

_All the girls awed at the cute sound but all the boys just kept on laughing._

---End Flashback---

She giggled into her pillow. Oh how that whimper Sesshomaru made was so cute!! Wait…did she just think cute? She yawned again, making her lose the thought. '_I guess I should go walk around the city afterwards._'

Kagome closed her eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

---

"Stupid half-breed…"

"Bastard…"

"Weakling…"

"Dumb ass…"

"Disgraceful breed…"

"Fucker…"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, but kept on going with the little 'game'.

"Pathetic idiot…"

"Dogs bitch…"

"Insufferable half-breed…"

This could go on and on and on…but Sesshomaru wasn't going to give up that easily…

"Cretan…"

"Human lover…"

"Dog breath…"

---

Kagome eyes fluttered open. She blinked once, twice, then raised herself from the bed. She stretched out her limbs and walked downstairs to grab a bite to eat. Kagome grabbed a piece of bread and then putted it in the toaster. While the loaf of bread was cooking in the toaster, she decided to take a shower. (I'm skipping a few minutes…)

After Kagome was done taking her shower, she got dressed, dried her hair, then went down to have her breakfast. She pulled a plate out of the cabinet and placed the piece of toast on the plate. She walked over to the table and sat down.

'_This is going to be a very long day…_' then she started eating her toast.

---

"Dog shit…"

"Nuisance…"

"Obsessionist…"

"Womanizer…"

"HEY!!! I AM **NOT** A WOMANIZER!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"The miko has told me much about you 'spying' on her…therefore it makes you one…" Sesshomaru shot back.

"AM NOT!!!!"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

The fun just never ends… (Fluffy enjoys torturing Inuyasha….)

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

---

Kagome is walking down the street bypassing some shops here and there. She sighed and looked around to find any place that looks good to go shopping in. Unfortunately, she did. On one of the streets stood a creepy old building called The Kenta Potion Shop.

'_I never saw that there before…_' She mentally slapped her head.

'_The reason why I never saw that shop before was because I never __**was**__ here in the first place. Stupid…_'

Waving off the conversation to herself, she walked towards the shop.

---

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

"Are too…"

"Am not…"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo just shook their heads.

"They'll never stop…" said Shippo.

Kilala just mewed.

---

Kagome entered the shop and gasped. Never has she seen such a place that had so many potions! She walked around the place until she spotted a potion that had caught her eyes. The label on the bottle said Forever Love Potion. She read a little more on the bottle.

"Caution, once the bottle is drunk, be warned that the person you give this to will not return back to normal." She read quietly to herself.

"Find something you like deary?" said a scruffy voice.

Kagome yelped and turned around very fast. "Don't do that! You scared the living shit out of me!!!" Kagome hissed.

The old lady laughed. "Sorry deary, don't normally scare people. So, do you like the potion?" (Will not go into details…)

"Well…I…"

"You can have it for free. I have a feeling that you have a crush on someone very handsome…someone with silver hair my guess…"

Kagome gasped. "How do you…"

"Just a guess deary, just a guess. Go on, take it."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, no go."

Kagome nodded. "Thank you."

"Any time deary."

Kagome bowed and then left the store.

When she got a few feet away from the store she was at, she turned around only to see that the store wasn't there anymore.

"That's weird…" Kagome shook her head. "I think I've lost it some how…"

Kagome walked back down the street towards the direction of her house.

---

"You can't beat me half-breed…"

"Oh yeah! We'll so who beats who!!!" Inuyasha lunged at him elder half-brother.

Sesshomaru just dodged with ease and watched with amusement as Inuyasha landed in the dirt.

Sango just shook her head.

"Not again…"

---

Kagome walked up the stairs, into her room and set the potion down on her desk. She looked at the time. 7:20pm. Has she really been out that long? She looked at the potion again and then back to the pictures of Sesshomaru's crazy day. Back and forth, back and…

That's when it hit her…she gave a very wide smirk.

'_Perfect…_'

---

Sesshomaru kept dodging everyone of Inuyasha's attacks. He surely was enjoying this…

"HOLD STILL WILL YA?!!!! I NEED TO KILL YOU!!!!!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "What makes you think that a half-breed like you can order me around?"

"SINCE NOW!!!!"

Sesshomaru had to dodge another attack from Inuyasha.

"Pathetic half-breed…" Sesshomaru turned around and started walking away from Inuyasha until he felt something hit the back of his head…hard. He lifted his hand and gently felt the back of his head. He then brought his hand back down in front of him only to find that his hand was covered in dirt.

He turned around and growled lowly.

"Pathetic am I? Now who looks like the pathetic one?" Inuyasha sneered.

Sesshomaru ran at him.

Inuyasha ran away from him laughing. "_**Sit boy**_!" He laughed even more.

For Sesshomaru's first time in his life, he lost control of his anger.

"INUYASHA!!!! YOU GET THE HELL BACK HER NOW!!!!!"

"NEVA!!!!!"

"**INUYASHA!!!!!!!**"

---

Kagome just finished cleaning the house. She flopped onto her bed.

"Sooo tiring." She yawned.

"Guess I should go take a shower before going to bed.

She got up from her bed and headed for the shower.

Grabbing a towel, Kagome turned on the shower and hung the towel up on the hook behind her door. She then got undressed and got into the shower. (skipping a few minutes again…)

After Kagome was done drying her hair she went to go and pack her things for tomorrow's trip back to the Feudal Era.

When she grabbed the potion off her desk, she gave it one more look and then puts it in her bag while smirking.

She sets the bag next to her door, gets dressed, and flops down on her bed again.

'_Tomorrow's gonna be a blast!_'

Kagome closed her eyes and then fell into a blissful sleep.

Next Morning

Kagome woke up to the sound of the birds out side her window. She slowly got up and yawned. When Kagome spotted her backpack, she smiled widely. She thought of the one person that she was going to test it out on.

'_Get ready Sesshomaru, I've got myself another trick up my sleeve…_'

---

"GET OFF ME YOU HEAVY BASTARD!!!!" Inuyasha yelled.

"No."

"I SAID GET OFF OF ME NOW!!!!!!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "No."

Sesshomaru, after having to chase him the whole damn night, had finally been able to capture him…

…but the position Inuyasha was in, he didn't like at all…

Sesshomaru was holding him down by sitting on him.

Inuyasha growled even more.

"I'LL SAY IT AGAIN!!!! I DON'T LIKE BEING SAT ON OR BEING SAT AT ALL, NOW GET OFF ME!!!!!"

"If I recall, you were the one that told me to 'sit' so I'm 'sitting' down. So no."

Inuyasha slammed his head on the ground.

"Damn."

---

Soon after Kagome was done baking food for the group. She headed out towards the well house. Opening the door, Kagome sighed.

"Here I go again."

Kagome jumped into the well, the blue light engulfing her as she fell.

As soon as she was on the other side of time, she heard voices. One was Inuyasha's and the other one sounded like Sesshomaru's.

Wait, Sesshomaru's here? What did Inuyasha do now?

She sighed and climbed up the well side. As she got to the rim of the well, of all the people, or should I say demons, that would ever sit on top of Inuyasha would of course be Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru. She snickered at the sight.

"What's so funny miko?"

Kagome stopped and looked at Sesshomaru. "Nothing."

"You lie."

"Oh, just a thought that was passing by…"

Sesshomaru didn't answer any further.

Kagome crawled out of the well.

"KAGOME GET MY BASTARD BROTHER OF ME NOW!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted from underneath his brother.

"Aww, but Inuyasha, you two look so cute when your like that…"

Inuyasha blushed furiously. Sesshomaru just raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"Cute?"

"Yep."

Sesshomaru snorted.

"I am certainly not cute."

"How would you know?"

Sesshomaru stopped. Good question. He really didn't know the reason why.

"Sooo…I got you a present Sesshomaru…it's to say sorry for the way we treated you. It just…well was to funny I guess. So here." she handed out the small bottle from the potion shop.

Sesshomaru looked at it. "What is it miko?"

"It's a…um…what did they call it again? Oh yeah! It's called medicine! This kind of medicine won't hurt you at all…um; this kind will actually make you stronger!"

Sesshomaru looked at her back to the bottle before taking it. He opened it and started drinking the whole thing.

Kagome just watched in amusement. As soon as Sesshomaru was done, he said, "What now miko?"

Before she could answer, he fainted.

"Oh shit." Kagome said.

Inuyasha, finally able to move, got out from underneath Sesshomaru.

"What the hell happened to him?!"

"Don't know. He just…fainted."

"Fainted eh?" Inuyasha snickered. He walked over to Sesshomaru and sat on top of him.

"HOW'D YA LIKE IT WHEN I DO THIS TO YA?!!! HOW DOES IT FEEL!!!!!" he said bouncing up and down on him.

A hand came up and swatted Inuyasha, sending him flying. Sesshomaru got up and rubbed his head.

"What happened?"

"You just fainted." said Kagome.

Sesshomaru looked up and saw the miko. Damn was she beautiful.

"Indeed."

"Are you ok Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure? It's just…well, you look like your burning up."

Inuyasha got up and ran towards Sesshomaru and Kagome.

"Is he getting sick?!!" Inuyasha yelled.

When he looked at his brother's face he realized what that really was. He burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" both Kagome and Sesshomaru said.

"SESSHOMARU…HAHA…IS…HAHAHA….BL…BLU…BLUSHING…BWHUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"

"Blushing?" Kagome asked.

"Foolishness."

"I'm sorry but I would have to agree with Inuyasha on this one." said Sango.

"Me too." said Miroku.

Kagome looked at them back to Sesshomaru whose face was still red.

"I…uh…guess he is."

Kagome offered her hand to help Sesshomaru up. Sesshomaru took the offer. Inuyasha stopped laughing.

Everyone just stared blankly.

"Well, that was just weird." said Inuyasha.

Once Kagome helped him up, she tried to take her hand back, only to receive nothing else but a slight kiss on her hand. Kagome, surprised by the action, blushed twenty shades of red.

Inuyasha and the others were more surprised then ever. Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome, ignoring Inuyasha's growls that got louder.

"Beautiful." Sesshomaru said to Kagome who blushed more.

"ALRIGHT!!! THAT'S IT!!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed out.

He attacked Sesshomaru, but Sesshomaru avoided the attack with Kagome in his arms.

Once he landed, Inuyasha attacked again.

"INUYASHA, SIT!!!!"

_CRASH!!!_

"DON'T ATTACK ME WHEN I'M…." Kagome was silenced with a kiss to the lips.

Her eyes widened. '_Sesshomaru?_'

Kagome didn't do anything to make him stop. Instead, she returned it. Sesshomaru purred as her hands slid down his hair.

Inuyasha got up from the crater and saw what was happening. He roared.

"**SESSHOMARU!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!**"

Sesshomaru ignored Inuyasha's out burst and instead formed his demonic cloud and started to leave with Kagome in his arms.

Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore, so he just sat down and huffed.

---

Sesshomaru held Kagome in his arms. Of course Kagome was embarrassed for having the demon lord holding her in such a manner, but she didn't push the matter. Instead she stayed silent. When Sesshomaru landed he gently sat Kagome down on the ground. Of course he didn't go too far, so he only went out of sight from his meddling half-brother of his.

"Um…Sesshomaru? What may I ask are you doing?" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. Before Kagome could ask another question, she was greeted with a simple but pleasant kiss to the lips. Kagome's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that the lord of the Western Lands was kissing a human! Not just any human, but a human with miko powers! (AWWWW!!!!!!! I'M JELOUS!!! SESSHIE'S HAVING ALL THE FUN!!!!!)

Once Sesshomaru pulled away, he growled lowly and said, "He's coming."

Kagome looked at him. Who's coming? That's when she felt it.

She rolled her eyes and then started to walk forward until a hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around to face Sesshomaru. She blushed a bit, but didn't hesitate to talk to him at all.

"I need to go, I believe that your pack is also probably worried for you." She stated. Now the voice was clear enough to hear.

"KAGOME!!!!"

Kagome turned back around to face towards the voice, but before she could move, Sesshomaru pulled her into him and gave her a chastise kiss. She felt his warm lips press against hers once again as she started to fall into the kiss. Before she could get more, the warm feeling left and then it was cold. Kagome finally was able to shake herself out of her thoughts and looked in front of her to see where the warm feeling was. She even didn't notice that she had her eyes closed. She opened her eyes to see if Sesshomaru was there…

…but he wan't. He had left.

---

A couple of days went by and Kagome couldn't get Sesshomaru out of her mind. Each and every night they would meet each other and Kami knows what they are doing. Rather not go into detail either. (That sentence doesn't mean that they were having S-E-X, it was more like kissing was all) Usually they would chat and have a good conversation once in a while, but that wasn't what was happening. It's that Sesshomaru and Kagome are getting use to each other more often. Inuyasha would ask what the hell is going on but Kagome would just sit him. It has almost been a week since they had last met. Today was different though. When Kagome came back from the forest, Inuyasha started to ask all these question about how he can smell Sesshomaru all over her and like what are you doing with him. Sesshomaru and his pack had been following Kagome's pack for sometime now. Sesshomaru, hearing all the commotion, decided to cut in. Of course Inuyasha didn't like the matter that Sesshomaru showed up, so started a fight with his brother…and as always, Inuyasha got sat by Kagome, but here's something that really got the group surprised. One of the days Sesshomaru burst out laughing, only because Kagome had put on a great act. It was when Inuyasha had jumped out of the tree he was sitting in and scared the shit out of Kagome and so it made her turn around and kick him 'where the sun don't shine'. This time she had her eyes open though. HA! Back in your face Inuyasha!!! When it came to night time, once again Sesshomaru and Kagome flew above the woods, but this time, they didn't return. (Shippo is with her, she also left them all a note so really she did leave…but not in the other way…)

---

When he was farther away from his brother, he slowly started to decend. Once his feet touched the ground, he walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. Taking his gaze away from the forest, he looked down at the miko.

She shifted around in his arms, trying to find a comfortable position. Kagome's eyes started to open slowly. She looked around until her gaze landed on Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru? Where are we?"

"Somewhere far away from that miserable half-breed." he stated.

"Oh...well what are you doing holding me like this?"

Her answer was a kiss to the lips. Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but then softened and kissed him back, giving him a slight moan. Sesshomaru liked her moaning and so purred in delight. Sesshomaru's hands slipped from her arms to her waist as he pulled her towards him. He gently started kissing down her neck until he reached closer down towards the shoulder. Her hands gently glided through his hair as it tickled her fingers. Sesshomaru kept on kissing her neck. Kagome moaned with pleasure as if she never wanted this to stop. Sesshomaru bared his fangs and gently bit down on her neck. Kagome winced at the pain but didn't move. When Sesshomaru pulled back, he stared at her before nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

"Why did you bite me?" Kagome whispered.

"I merely marked you as my mate." he explained.

"Oh..."

'_It's the same thing as getting married...but without permission..._'

"Kagome..."

"Yes, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked away for a moment, trying to think of what to say.

"I...um..."

"What?"

"I...I love you." Sesshomaru said finally.

Kagome wasn't sure if she heard was right and so asked the question anyways.

"What did you say?"

"I said...I love you, Kagome."

Kagome's eyes were filled with tears as she hugged him.

"I love you too, Sesshomaru."

"Will you be my mate?" he asked.

"Yes...yes I will..."

She kissed him and he kissed her back. Never will she ever forget anything like this experience...

...ever...

---

"MOMMA!!!! SUOYO'S PICKING ON ME AGAIN!!!!!" yelled a five year old girl with black dog ears and golden eyes. (she has black hair with silver streaks)

"AM NOT!!!!" yelled a seven year old boy with silver dog ears and brown eyes. (and he has silver hair with black streaks)

"Suoyo, what did I tell you about picking on your younger sister?" Kagome said.

"If I did, I'll be in trouble." murmured Suoyo.

"Good, now tell your sister Yahma you're sorry."

"Sorry Yahma."

"It's ok!" said Yahma, as she hugged her big brother.

"Wanna go and play with Rin?" Suoyo asked.

"SURE!" said Yahma. The two kids ran out of the room.

Sesshomaru came in a while after. "What did the kids want?"

"Oh they were picking on each other again."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Kids."

Kagome walked over to Sesshomaru and kissed him.

"You mean, our kids."

"Indeed." he purred.

Kagome smiled.

Their kids would play pranks usually on each other so much, that Sesshomaru even laughed sometimes.

'_Just like Sesshomaru and me…_'

---

Well that's the last one! But not on my story making, just on the sequals to this. Hoped you enjoyed it! Sorry if it didn't make that much sense. Well, anyway, have fun!!!


End file.
